Jeges tűz
by Spirit of Fox
Summary: Yoh elmélkedik a hóban. YohHao, shounenai vagy yaoi, twincest, érzelgősség.


**Figyelmeztetések:** Yoh/Hao, twincest, shounen-ai (sz'tem yaoinak túl gyenge), one-shot, érzelgős kis történet (No lám. Ilyet is tudok írni?)

**Korhatár:** 14 (nem elég durva ahhoz, hogy nagyobb legyen a korhatár)

**Jogok:** Az SK. a szerző és a társaságok tulajdona, én csupán játszok, de ez a fan fiction az enyém. Tehát ha meg akarod lovasítani, akkor figyelmeztess, és én döntök. XD

_--Fox--_

_**Szeretettel:** Kiwinek, Nóminak, és minden más barátomnak. (Ez rád is vonatkozik Michiyo!)_

* * *

_**Jeges tűz**_

Bámultam ki az ablakon. Mióta beteg lettem Anna már nem kínzott meg annyira az edzések folyamán. Hát igen.

Dobbie-village gyönyörű, mikor beborítja az utcákat a hó. Gyönyörű.

Nem sámánok keze van a dologban. Úgy tűnik a Lelkek Királya szórakozik velünk. De nem baj.

Tray igazán elemében volt reggel, egészen addig, míg drága „menyasszonyom" nem közölte vele az aznapi programot. A többiek most valahol havat lapátolnak. Szegény Morty. Az ő alacsony termetével igazán veszélyessé válhat ez a növekvő fehér takaró, örülök, hogy nem vagyok a helyében.

Felveszek egy sálat és kimegyek.

Mondhat Anna bármit, én nem maradok benn ebben a sötét házban. Nekem tér kell, hogy jobban legyek. Különben is. Már nem is érzem magamat betegnek. Valószínűleg használt az a sok gyógytea. Az utca tele van emberekkel. Nem jó. Nekem egy csöndes hely kell, ahol tudok gondolkozni. Gondolkoznom kell, mert most van időm. Holnap már valószínűleg nem lesz, mert újra edzenem kell.

Csak baktatok, miközben lassan elhagyom a tömeget. Csend, nyugalom, szabad terület. Ezeket szeretném most. Csak pihenni semmi több, és végre töprengeni. Nem holmi hülyeségeken, a jövőn. Csendben. Egyedül. Nyugalomban.

Ezt a 3 szót ismételgetem mantraként, miközben elindulok befelé az erdőbe. Találok egy hatalmas fát, amitől teljesen elcsendesedik a lelkemben dúló vihar. Már nem volt kérdés, hogy meddig bírom ki Anna főztjét, vagy, hogy a kegyetlen edzéstervét. Ilyen kicsinyes problémák nem érdekelnek per pillanat. Ki fogom bírni, mert ki kell bírnom. DE abban már nem vagyok biztos, hogy feleségül tudnám őt venni. Jobbat érdemel nálam, mert én nem szeretem őt. Olyat érdemel, aki szerelmes belé, nem pedig egy kelletlen ígéret miatt teszi, amit tesz.

Morty. Mindig, mindenkit próbál boldoggá tenni. Morty egy sámán, én is egy sámán vagyok. És mint sámán különc, magányos természet. Engem arra tanítottak kicsi koromtól fogva, hogy mit jelent a sámánság. Morty soha nem fogja természetesnek tekinteni a képességeit. Míg összehasonlítgatja az erejét a miénkkel, addig nem. És addig engem sem fog tökéletesen megérteni. Addig nem.

Tray. A természetvédő északi sámán, aki a barátom és mégsem. Ugyanez vonatkozik Ryura, Jocóra, Renre, Faustra. Ők mindannyian a barátaim, de annyira nem állnak közel hozzám. Sokszor nem értenek meg, és furcsán néznek rám.

Amidamaru? Félek. Félek, hogy egyszer elhagy. Hiszen azt mondta, hogy EGY IDEIG még velem marad. Neki van lelki társa, nekem úgy néz ki, hogy nincs. Neki ott van Mosuke. Nekem nincsen senkim. Senkim, aki megértene engem.

* * *

_„És velem mi van, otouto?"_

Na igen. Ott van még az én drága nii-chanem. Valószínűleg szívesebben látna elpusztulva, mint élve.

_„Miket gondolsz te rólam?!"_

Hm? Hao hangja??? A fejemben??? Na emberek! A hét kérdése: Ez meg, hogy lehet???

_„Geez. Otouto, Otouto, Otouto… Ne felejtsd el, hogy mi ketten a két fele vagyunk egy egésznek. Természetes, hogy közeli kapcsolatban állnak a gondolataink."_

Ch. Neked lehet, hogy természetes, de nekem nem.

_„Meg kell szoknod. Megszökni nem tudsz."_

Megvonom a vállam. Úgy sincs más választásom.

Egyébként hol vagy?

_„Már meg sem tudsz találni? Ez szégyenletes."_

Nincs energiám hozzád.

Behunyom a szemem, és megpróbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat.

Fázom. A hó hideg. Hidegebb, mint emlékszem. A szememet most bántja a fehérség. Fázom.

_„Egyébként mit keresel itt?"_

Gondolkodni szeretnék.

_„Hogy őszinte legyek, szerintem nem ezt akarod. Nincs benned valami önpusztító hajlam?"_

Te vagy az, aki megzavart. Ha nem jöttél volna, akkor…

_„…akkor valószínűleg elaludnál a hóban. Tényleg van benned."_

Gyere ide. Te beszélsz pusztító hajlamról?! Hiszen te akarod kiirtani az embereket! Nekem csak ne dumálj!

Hirtelen teremsz előttem, mint egy látomásban. Vagy ez, vagy felment a lázam.

_„És? Az emberiség egy vírus, amit el kell törölni, különben tönkreteszi a bolygót."_

Nem minden ember ilyen. Hallottál környezetvédőkről?!

_„Szamárság. Az emberiség eltörlése a legjobb mód"_

Nem. Tévedsz. De te sohasem tudnád megérteni ezt.

Szédülök. A világ kezd forogni. Homályos minden. Álmos vagyok. Halványan még hallom Hao monológját az emberi tevékenységek károsságáról, de már nem tud érdekelni. A hó olyan csábítóan puhának tűnik. Vajon ha ledőlök rá, akkor nem fogok szédülni?

Az oldalamra bukom és elsötétedik minden előttem.

* * *

Halványan érzékelem a világ zaját. Valami meleg vesz körül. Furyoku cikázik a levegőben. Belebújok a melegségbe és alszom tovább.

* * *

Meleg. Puha. És finom az illata. Ami olyan ismerős. Ismerős, csak nem tudom honnan. Valaki átkarolja a testem. De nem érdekel. Újra visszaesek az öntudatlanság sötét világába.

* * *

Újra ébredezni kezdek. Az arcom valami világoson fekszik. Egy mellkas. Egy kéz van a derekamon. Egy láb van átvetve a combomon. Barna tincsek mindenütt. Óvatosan felnézek „fogvatartómra". Hao. Most, hogy látom alvás közben el sem tudnám hinni, hogy ő a főgonosz. Talán, mert nem is akarom. Visszabújok a mellkasához és hallgatom a szívverését. Megnyugtató. Ő is csak egy ember.

Úgy néz ki, hogy a mocorgásommal felébresztettem. Felemeli a fejét, majd visszahanyatlik. Egyik kezével kisöpri a haját az arcából. Annyira ösztönös mozdulat. Annyira emberi. Igen, ős is egy ember.

Óvatosan felemelem a fejemet és belenézek az álmos szemeibe. Valamilyen ismeretlen okból elpirultam, pedig nem is gondoltam semmi rosszra.

- Jó reggelt.

- Öh… Neked is.

- Mi ez a nagy pirulgatás, ha megtudhatnám?

- Öh… Semmi.

Már a fülem is vörös. Hao arcán a vigyor lassan terebélyesedik ki.

- Nah. Mond el.

- Felejtsd el. Nincs oka. - közöltem vele és fel akartam állni. Visszarántott, és én elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat. Alaposan bevágtam volna a fejem, ha nem fékezem az esést. Ha meg, mint az éhes ragadozó közeledik felém, én meg folyamatosan hátrálok, akár egy rák.

- Miért félsz, otouto?

- Nem félek.

Utolér, a szívem a torkomban dobog. Miközben lehajol felém, a gondolataim sikoltanak.

És akkor…

Ráhajolt az ajkaimra és megcsókolt. Puhán, óvatosan, gyengéden. Majd egyre szenvedélyesebben. Vigyáz rám, és segít nekem. Mindörökké együtt leszünk.

HAO A BÁTYÁD!!! Nem csókolózhatsz a bátyáddal!

Kijózanodom, de Hao még mindig ölel. Elszakadok az ajkaitól, és döbbenten meredek magam elé. Hao a bátyám. Nem tehetjük ezt.

_„Miért nem tehetnénk, otouto? Engem nem érdekel, hogy az én kawaii kisöcsém vagy."_

Nyelek egyet. Belenézek a szemeibe. A benne lévő kavargás teljesen megbabonáz. Ott ég a csillapíthatatlan tűz. Elszakadok tekintetétől és kinézek.

Mi most egy barlangban vagyunk, kinn meg a havazásból időközben hóvihar lett.

Hideg van, mégsem fázom.

_„Nem tudsz elmenekülni előlem, otouto."_

Nem érdekel, mert már nem is akarok. Te is, és én is égünk. Abban a tűzben, amit mi okoztunk.

Átölelem a nyakadat, és egy lágy csókot lehellek az ajkaidra. Fölülök, és odahajolok a füledhez.

Halkan suttogok neked.

-Azt teszel velem, amit akarsz… nii-chan. Mert mi örökké együtt fogunk égni.

-Örökké, égünk a kárhozottak lángjában. De együtt leszünk.

-Yare, yare. Együtt mindörökké.

Fogadalmunkat senki nem hallotta meg. Mi benn égtünk a tiltott dolgok tüzében, míg kinn tombolt a vihar.

És a többi?

A többi maradjon a mi titkunk.

* * *

* * *

Meg az enyém. XD

Szóval, ha már eljutottál idáig, dobj meg egy kritikával.

Mellesleg, ha érdekel valakit: van még egy pár vázlatom, amit szívesen megcsinálok ficinek, ha érdekel valakit. Ha érdekel, akkor jelezd légyszíves a reviewben, ok?

_--Fox--_


End file.
